Dark Shadows
by Mewtwo MLG
Summary: His mother was murdered in front of him. His father was the head of a criminal organization. Ash Ketchum goes on his journey with a girl who he is to train. M rated due to language and gore.
1. A Journey

**MewtwoMLG: Hello and welcome to a collaboration between me and my good friend Sceptile9.**

**Sceptile9: Hi!**

**MewtwoMLG: Anything you want to say before starting?**

**Sceptile9: two things. First we don't own pokemon and second I like bananas!**

* * *

A seven year-old boy awoke to the sound of screaming and a vase hitting the floor. He got out of bed and slowly crept downstairs into the living room where he saw a man with a gun to his mother's head. The man spotted the boy and immediately tightened the grip on the woman.

"Mommy?" the boy said confused his hair blended in with the darkness and his brown eyes began to tear. The woman looked at her son "I'll be fine Ash just go to bed" she said but the man had other thoughts. He smirked "actually he needs to see this" the man said before pulling the trigger sending a bullet into Delia Ketchums head sending blood on the walls and the floor. Delia's body fell to the ground in front of her only child. "Mom!" The boy screamed before looking up at the man who was now laughing.

Ash felt something rush over him and glared at the man before a blue energy began forming in his hands. The man gasped as Ash's brown eyes turned black and he noticed the blue energy. Ash suddenly formed a fist and the man could no longer breathe… all he could do was scream. Ash felt many things anger, bloodlust, sadness, and power.

"What are you?" The man screamed before collapsing to the ground with a thud. Ash heard the sirens and his eyes returned normal and the energy was gone he heard people outside rushing. The door flew open revealing Officer Jenny, Professor Oak, and many police officers. "Ash are you okay?" The professor asked before noticing the bodies "lets go to the laboratory".

-30 minutes later-

Ash sat in the lab drinking apple juice with Gary and the professor. "Ash the police will be here soon to ask you a few questions" Oak said to the boy. Ash nodded before asking "where will I live?". The professor thought for a moment before smiling "I think your mother would want you here". Soon the door bell rang and the professor answered and allowed Jenny in.

"We are here to take Ash to his new guardian" She told the man "Delia wrote in her will that if she dies ash will go to his father". Oak was shocked the man who after Delia gave birth left her alone and never contacted her was getting Ash? "There must be a mistake…" Oak began "Ash's father never contacted him".

Jenny replied with something shocking Ash and the two Oaks "He was busy being Viridian's gym leader".

-1 week later-

Ash waited for his father to arrive by the front but soon Gary got Ash to join him to play with the pokemon. As they ran around with the pokemon they heard a helicopter and immediately saw it about to land in the ranch so the ran to tell the professor. After telling him the went outside and noticed a man in a orange suit walking towards them.

He smiled "Hello Samuel how have you been?" He asked politely before Oak answered harshly "better then Delia for sure". The man just sighed before walking over to Ash and kneeling down "so your Ash?" he asked his son Ash nodded. "Are you my dad?" the man nodded before hugging Ash "I'm so sorry I haven't been here to see you grow up".

After they stopped hugging Giovanni smiled at him son "how would you like to see your new home?" he asked. Ash nodded and they began walking towards the helicopter after saying goodbyes. When Ash sat next to his father he noticed a large cat and looked at it. Giovanni noticed his son and woke the sleeping cat "Persian meet my son Ash" Giovanni said to the cat.

Persian smiled at Ash and gave a happy meow before crawling over and rubbing its head against Ash's leg.

-1 hour later-

Ash marveled the mansion as the helicopter landed on the roof. He exited with his father and Persian at his side. They entered and began walking through many halls before stopping at a room that Ash assumed was his.

Giovanni smiled at his son "Ash I must tell you something before we go any further" Ash nodded waiting for his father to continue. "I am the head of an organization named Team Rocket… we use pokemon to try and take over the world… I want to tell you because I want you to know who your father really is" he stopped and looked at Ash who was taking this well. Ash looked at his father and sighed, "you should know that the man who killed mom died at my hands". Ash watched his fathers eyes widen before sighing again.

"Mom always read me stories of sir Aaron and aura… well I can manipulate it like him" he muttered before creating a blue sphere of energy. Giovanni gasped but soon smiled "you are very special" he said before asking Ash if there was anything he wanted. Ash thought before saying something Giovanni expected "Can I have a pokemon?" he asked.

-One-month later-

Ash smiled as Giovanni held a pokeball in his hand and smiled at Ash. "I have the pokemon you asked for but it wasn't easy to get". Ash smiled as he was handed the pokeball. He threw it into the air and it erupted into a white light.

The pokemon had pure white fur and a navy blue face and claws. It also had a blade coming out of its head and red eyes. "Absol" it said proudly looking at Ash. It immediately ran and tackled Ash to the ground licking Ash's face.

-7 years later-

Ash Ketchum walked through the streets of Viridian city with his father. They saw a girl in an ally way fighting two guys and by the looks she was doing well but wouldn't win. Giovanni and Ash hurried over and the girl noticed and mentally thanked Mew. Soon Ash's hands glowed blue and both man froze and snarled in pain.

Giovanni smiled as Ash kept the men in capture. He approached the girl who smiled "Thanks" she whispered but Giovanni waved it off "I only have one thing to ask you" he said. "Would you like to join Team Rocket" he asked the girl who's eyes widened. She smiled and nodded "my name is Domino" she said to them before noticing the men growling in pain and Ash's glowing hands.

"Lets go back to my house and discuss" Giovanni said to Domino before smiling at Ash "I think they have learned their lesson". Ash nodded and released the two men who ran off.

-One-hour later-

Domino marveled the mansion as she walked with Giovanni who was talking about Team Rocket. "Explore around and at 7:00 we will have dinner" Giovanni told the 14-year-old girl. She began walking around before she heard music and approached a door.

She cracked it open and saw Ash playing a guitar. (Song is Save Me by Avenged Sevenfold)

Sorry did I wake your dreams?  
Some questions run too deep  
We only only wake up when we sleep  
Led by the lunar light  
Troubles are all we find  
Lost our way tonight

Is it something we said?  
Is it something we said to them?  
Is it something we said?

Save me  
I'm trapped in a vile world  
Where the end game's all the same as every other  
We're only here to die

Save me  
I'm losing my only dream  
I could use some guiding light  
Some place to go  
If you hear me let me know

Ever since the day you left  
My fate's been set unknown  
How many years to walk this path alone?  
So much to see tonight  
So why'd you close your eyes?  
Why can't I shut mine?

Is it something we did?  
Is it something we did to them?  
Is it something we did?

Save me  
I'm trapped in a vile world  
Where the end game's all the same as every other  
We're only here to die

Save me  
I'm losing my only dream  
I can use some guiding light  
Some place to go  
If you hear me let me know  
If you hear me let me know

Domino was stunned to say. She had never heard such great singing. "Amazing isn't it" Giovanni said from behind surprising her but she nodded. "It seems so depressing though" she said. "Because his mother was murdered infront of him".

Help me find my way  
I said help me find my way

No pulse inside of me  
Stone cold lips and heresy  
All lies into a degree  
Losing who I wanna be  
You'll find out right now  
He may be out of his mind  
But some day you will find  
That sanity's left us all blind  
And dragged us all behind  
A moment seen through those eyes  
Crystal blue disguise  
They say that all beauty must die  
I say it just moves on

If you would only open your mind  
Then someday you will find  
Insanity's left us behind  
And walked right through the door  
I can see the picture's clear  
As yesterday pictures of my own  
I can hear the voice's begging you to stay  
But know you're not alone

Save me,  
I'm trapped in a vile world  
Where the end game's all the same as every other  
We're only here to die

Save me  
I'm losing my only dream  
I can use some guiding light  
Some place to go  
If you hear me let me know  
If you hear me let me know

Giovanni patted her shoulder and walked into the room with her following behind.

Tonight we all die young (x7)

Tonight we all die

Tonight we all die young

Giovanni clapped and Domino followed before they came to the couch Ash was sitting on.

He was currently standing 5'7 and his black hair was unkempt but part of it covered his left eye. Domino soon found herself staring into his black eyes. '_how can someone's eyes be black?_' She asked herself. Ash smiled at them before standing and bowing.

He then looked at Domino and smiled. She had blonde hair that flowed to her shoulders and green eyes that sparkled. She looked about 5'5 but was wearing heels so was probably 5'3.

"What was the name of that song?" she asked "Save Me" Ash answered before looking at her and then his father. "So you told her" he said somewhat cold "yes" Giovanni answered.

Ash walked towards his bed and grabbed six pokeballs and head towards the door "I'm going to be training" he said before leaving.

With Ash

He walked into the field behind the mansion and released the six pokemon he had.

Out of the first one came a large orange lizard that hap a yellow belly and the under color on his wings was blue. There was a fire coming out from it's tail.

The second was a yellow bug with red eyes and two needles as hands. It also had black stripes small wings.

The third was purple floating ghost with red eyes. It let out a hardy laugh.

Fourth was large blue worm with purple eyes and a yellow underbelly.

Fifth was small brown fox with white fur surrounding its neck like a scarf.

The last was Absol had pure white fur and a navy blue face and claws. It also had a blade coming out of its head and red eyes.

All the pokemon smiled at their master and began training.

-2 hours later-

Ash walked into the dining room with Absol and noticed that only Domino and Giovanni were at the table. He sat down at the opposite side of his dad and asked the chef for a cheeseburger with mustard and ketchup.

They all ate in silence before there was an explosion from outside. They all toke off and saw Ash's pokemon attacking two people entering the property in a Meowth balloon. Ash and Giovanni face-palmed while Domino stared confused.

"Alright guys stop and let those dumb asses land" Ash told his pokemon before returning them all besides Absol.

"Prepare for trouble"

* * *

**Heresy- Opinion profoundly at odds with what is generally accepted**

**Sceptile9: Well that's chapter one now which pokemon are Ash's?**

**MewtwoMLG: Lets make our names shorter.**

**Sceptile: Like this?**

**Mewtwo: YEP!**

**Sceptile: Anyways thanks for reading. Please leave a review and don't forget to follow.**

**Mewtwo: Yep and check out the others although this is Sceptile first story.**

**Sceptile: Anyways BYE!**

**Mewtwo: Sometimes when at your lowest, darkness is the only possible path to peace- MewtwoMLG 2013.**

**Sceptile: Really?**


	2. New Beginnings

**MewtwoMLG: Hello readers and welcome to the second chapter of Dark Shadows. I don't own pokemon,**

Ash, Domino, Giovanni, and Persian watched the balloon land in the garden and two people and one pokemon got out.

"Boss we got some fresh strong pokemon" the first one said to Giovanni. "Yea we stole dem while dare trainas was sleepin" the pre-evolved form of Persian bragged. Giovanni looked at the sack being supported by the blue haired mans shoulder, then looked at his son and nodded.

Ash walked over to the sack, his eyes glowed blue before he stopped and shook his head "these are weak". The three ballooners looked shocked "how dare you. These are some of the strongest pokemon from the Hoenn region" Jessie yelled with fury.

Ash shook his head and walked back into the house.

Giovanni walked into Ash's room to see the boy lying in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Ash I want to ask you something" Giovanni said to his son who didn't show any sign of movement. "I have the pokeballs Jessie, James, and Meowth dropped off" Giovanni was cut off. "Why. I told you that they are weak" Ash argued standing up "do you not trust my judgment?" Giovanni sighed, "I trust your judgment, but every pokemon has potential. I want you and Domino to go to Pewter City" Giovanni paused to cough. "Train the pokemon with the trainers".

Ash just sighed and nodded weakly. He walked over to his closet and toke out a backpack. He slowly began packing his clothes, food, pokeballs, and a map. He also put his Guitar into the guitar case. Ash then walked down stairs to see Domino standing by the door talking to Giovanni.

Ash approached them "lets go" he said before a hand was on his shoulder. Ash turned to see his father "listen Ash" Giovanni coughed "my time is short and. If I die, I want you to take control of Team Rocket" Giovanni stopped and looked at Ash.

Ash was stunned. He knew that one day he would have to take over team rocket but at the age of 14!

Ash looked at his father "all right Giovanni" Ash said. Giovanni paused and smiled, he pulled Ash into a hug "I'll miss you".

Ash nodded and pulled away. He walked out of the Mansion with Domino and Absol by his side. Ash then sighed before turning to Domino.

"Lets go see professor Oak and get you a pokemon" Ash said before walking ahead of Domino towards Pallet town.

Ash and Domino walked through Pallet town receiving many stares. Ash shrugged them off while Domino got antsy. They soon arrived at a large house on top of a hill. Ash knocked on the door and heard the sound of someone approaching.

The door opened revealing Ash's former best friend Gary who gasped, "Grandpa Ash is here!"

Gary soon gestured for Ash and Domino to come in. While they were passing he snuck a look and Domino.

They soon arrived in a large room that had a chamber with three pokeballs. They saw the aging professor standing at the table talking to a girl around Ash and Domino's age.

"Now here is Bulbasaur's pokeball, Along with your pokedex and extra pokeballs". The girls nodded and walked out "now how may I help…" the professor trailed off as he saw Ash. "Ash" the old man said walking over to the boy.

Ash smiled as the professor pulled him into a hug. The professor was like a father to Ash growing up.

"So what can I do for you?" the old man asked. "Well Domino needs a pokemon" Ash told the professor. Oak nodded and looked at the blonde in front of him "would you like to have Charmander or Squirtle?" he asked.

Domino thought for a moment before making her decision "I'll take Squirtle".

Professor Oak nodded before handing the duo pokedex's. He then handed Domino five pokeballs.

"I wish you both luck on your journey" Oak said before going into a room.

Ash looked at Domino and nodded and they left the lab. Soon when they were half way down the hill they heard someone yelling at them from behind.

They turned to see professor Oak running with something in his arms "Here" he said handing an egg to Ash. Ash looked confused but smiled "thanks professor what is it?" he asked. The professor shrugged "I found it about a week ago and I think it is going to hatch soon so I want you to have it."

Ash smiled "thank you" he said gratefully, Ash looked at the egg. It was yellow with little marks of black on it.

Ash and Domino then continued on their way to Pewter city.

Domino closed her eyes as she crashed onto the soft bed inside of Pewter cities pokemon center. Ash noticed this and sighed, he grabbed the bag and walked over to the police station. Upon arriving, Ash noticed that the Officer at the front desk was asleep.

Ash rung the bell and the officer awoke "Um…hello how may I help you" the man stuttered out. Ash held up the bag "I beat some rockets who had this in their possession". Upon hearing this, a boy and girl sitting in the corner stood up "those are ours".

Ash turned around and noticed a girl who looked like she was twelve approach him with a boy who looked ten. The girl was about five foot and had on a red blouse and dark blue biker shorts.

Her brother was about four foot eight inches and wore a green shirt with khaki pants. He pushed up his glasses.

"Thanks for finding our pokemon" the boy said. "No problem" Ash said before looking at them as they released their pokemon.

Out of the boy's pokeball came a small green pokemon named Treecko. Out of the girls pokeballs came a Combuskin, Skitty, Beautifly, and an Ivysaur.

The girl turned to look at Ash "Hi…my name is May" she said nervously. Ash nodded "Ash" he said "listen I was wondering if you would like to travel with me and my friend".

Max smiled "Alright but only if you can beat May and I in a battle". Ash shrugged "deal".

They soon went in front of the pokemon center and a crowd started to form. Nurse Joy went into the referee spot.

"This battle is between May and Max Maple" she paused as the crowd seemed to gasp at hearing their names. "…And Ash Ketchum" she paused again as the crowd started cheering as the heirs to gym leaders were about to battle. "Begin!"

May and Max threw their pokeballs in sync "Combuskin take the stage" "Treecko GO!" Ash threw his pokeball and out came Beedrill "Beedrill use Ariel Ace on Combuskin" "Combuskin counter with ember" "Treecko bullet seed".

The crowd watched as the bullet seed and ember combined and were sent flying towards Beedrill who skillfully did a barrel roll to dodge. Beedrill then nailed Combuskin in the chest sending the fowl onto the ground gasping for air.

May looked at Combuskin with worry "are you okay". Combuskin nodded "alright use fire spin".

Combuskin sent a large ring of fire at Beedrill who vanished in a dodge.

"Poison Jab" Ash ordered, Beedrill soon appeared next to Combuskin and on of his needles glowed purple. "Treecko take the attack for Combuskin" Max ordered.

Treecko jumped in between Combuskin and Beedrill taking the poison jab. Treecko went plying into a tree trunk unconscious. Max returned his pokemon with a smile.

May looked at Max shocked "why would you do that!?" she exclaimed. Max grinned, "Combuskin has a better chance than Treecko". "If you are done" Ash said wanting to end this fight.

May and Max blushed, forgetting about the battle "right Combuskin use sky uppercut". Ash grinned "Twineedle".

Beedrills needles glowed purple and he charged at Combuskin. Using the right needle he blocked the sky uppercut. Using the left needle he hit Combuskin in the chest making the pokemon go flying backwards. Combuskin landed on the ground and struggled to stand.

Nurse Joy raised her hands "Combuskin and Treecko are both unable. Ash Ketchum is the winner". May and Max walked over to Nurse Joy "can you please heal our pokemon?". Nurse Joy nodded "it is my pleasure".

Ash thanked Beedrill and walked over to May and Max "go and get your stuff because we leave tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp". The siblings gasped "nine!" they yelled.

Ash nodded and began walking away before turning to Beedrill "they have potential but they need to learn to be harder on their pokemon". Beedrill nodded in agreement as they walked into their room where Domino was lying in bed asleep, "well tell her tomorrow morning".

Ash and Domino were waiting at the entrance to the pokemon center. It was nine twenty-eight and May and Max weren't here.

Domino looked at Ash "why are we waiting again?" she asked. Ash turned to her "Giovanni wants me to train the two trainers who lost their pokeballs" Ash explained.

About eight minutes May and Max came out of their room and approached the food court. They soon felt a hand on their shoulders. They turned and saw Ash who had a look of disapproval.

"Your punishment for being late is no breakfast," Ash said in a commanding voice. May's mouth fell to the floor "n-n-no b-breakfast" she barely muttered out.

Ash sighed before turning around and walking out of the pokemon center being followed by Domino and Max. May realizing that they had left quickly toke off running after them.

After about an hour of travel and forty minutes of May complaining about her feet hurting, the group stopped to rest. Ash pulled out two sandwiches from his backpack and handed them to May and Max who devoured them.

Ash looked at Domino and Max "Alright because you both just got your pokemon, you two battle". Ash then turned to May "I'll be training you to become stronger".

May looked at Ash for a second before a thought came to her "well I'm a coordinator so I don't need strength" she said. Ash shook his head "what about contest battles?" May looked at the ground after he said that.

Ash stood up and clapped his hands "get to work!"

Ash smiled at his work.

Max and his Treecko were currently running around the lake they had come across. May was waltzing with her Combuskin to work on footwork and elegance, while her Ivysaur was lifting boulders with Vine Whip; Beautifly was flying through a maze of hops. Skitty was dodging Embers shot by Domino's Charmander.

Ash just chuckled as he began to walk away to train alone. Ash soon found a clearing and released his pokemon. They all matched up against each other.

Absol and Charizard -who were the strongest-, Beedrill and Eevee, Gengar and Gyarados. Ash meanwhile, was watching the egg with wonder.

Soon there was an explosion that made Ash look up confused. He saw that Gengar's shadow ball collided with Gyarados's hyper beam. Ash quickly returned his pokemon and began walking back to the camp site.

Upon arriving Ash was met by a questioning face belonging to May "what was that?" "My pokemon" Ash replied in a dull tone. May's facial expression brightened "can we see them?!" she asked.

Ash shook his head before calling everyone back to camp to rest. After the group had eaten and cleaned up, Ash told them the plans for tomorrow.

"Alright so, because there is a contest tomorrow in Cerulean, May will compete" Ash started. "But I will spend the time after her performance to help Max catch some pokemon". "Domino, I want you to watch May's performance".

The group nodded and began the walk to Cerulean.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I know it is short, but the next chapter's will be longer.**

**This that happened**

**-Ash is training Domino, May, and Max**

**-I am still incorporating the student teacher relationship between Ash and May**

**-The group is on their way to Cerulean**

**So that is it.**

**Question- what is the only starter pokemon that is a duel-type?**

**-MewtwoMLG out**


End file.
